


And a smile, and a kiss

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, I'm tired, and short, sorry this one's shitty, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: It's a wedding. I don't know what else you'd expect.Danganronpa Re:Birth is not actually canon and is made by Miwashiba.





	And a smile, and a kiss

Miyadera resisted the urge to fly into the other room, and check up on her fiancé, while her hair was being fixed. She had been dreaming of this day for a literal lifetime, and even then, she still thought about it during her stay with Izumo.

Although she couldn't wear a dress, she did have something else to get prepared. It was a doll, made to look like her, and it was small enough to be held with one hand, yet large enough that it wouldn't fall off of a chair. It had been used for a few years, and had been torn up, beaten up, and patched up many times, but Miyadera still loved it neither the less. Izumo offered to make her a new one for the wedding, but she refused, saying that this one had meaning, and one of her friends had made a miniature light blue dress for it. All that was left to do for her was to wait until Izumo was done.

On the other side of things, Misuzu helped Izumo out with a few finishing touches. "You do realise how this will look to everyone, right?"

"Yep!" She smiled as she fixed her skirt and veil for the thousandth time, "Hopefully Izumo's classmates understand completely!"

"I'm still surprised you were able to convince me to officiate the wedding," Misuzu said as she tried to tame one stray hair that was not going down.

"Well, you are the only one Izumo knows who would actually do this," she chuckles.

"Oh, hush," Misuzu huffed as she finally managed to get that stray hair down, "alright, there you go. Don't fuck up." She guided Izumo to where the main chapel was, and walked in herself.

As Izumo entered the hall, everyone became silent as the prosession started, and she quietly walked forward. She quickly found her classmates, all in the front, with some just really excited, like Nico, Oosome, and Marin. Akira would rather be literally anywhere else at the time. He considered releasing Monodora, but he figured it wasn't the appropriate time for it. On the other side, it would appear empty to a regular eye, but it was crowded with ninty nine girls, all giggling and gossiping over how the wedding will go, but that silenced when Izumo looked over at them. She finally took her spot at the alter, and waited for Miyadera to come in.

Izumo beamed when Miyadera finally entered the hall, and when she came up to the alter, she carefully took off her veil. 

Izumo looked up at Miyadera, never taking her eyes off of her the entire ceremony. She wasn't listening to a word Misuzu was saying, she was so entranced. 

In fact, she was so entranced, she really couldn't hear a single thing outside of her thoughts. That, and a feint, "Lcxpr, zloo brx wdnh Plbdghud wr eh brxu zlih?"

Izumo just dreamt on, about how her life was going to be like for the next few years. "Lcxpr?" She would be the happiest person in the world, with her, Miyadera, and maybe a fe- "Izumo!" She was almost pushed down by Misuzu.

"O-Oh, um, she does! Sorry!" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright then, with that, yada yada, power and shit, just kiss each other.

Izumo smiled as Miyadera floated over, hugged her, and gently kissed her.

"Okay, I'm done here. Go have fun, you nerds." Misuzu slammed her bible and threw it on the ground. "This isn't even my realm," she muttered to herself.

And then Miyadera and Izumo ran off, excited for whatever life may bring their way.


End file.
